macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Usakigar Gunship
=Usakigar Class MELTRAN GUNSHIP= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Meltran Gunship is similar in design to the Meltran Heavy Frigate as both feature slender central body sections and boom arms. The Meltran Gunship is the most common of all of the Meltran Capital Ships, and the most famous, its visage gracing many images about the Meltran fleet at the final battle of Space War I. The Meltran Gunship is the most common Meltran ship in the UN Spacy Fleet as well. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Meltrandi Gunship Government: Meltran Zentraedi Army Manufacturer: Usakigar 8799677th Meltrandi Fully-Automated Armoury Planet Crew: 210 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Forward 1/3 of Ship (Heavy Particle Cannon, Command Center) 21,000 (2) Middle 1/3 of Ship (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 25,000 (2) Rear 1/3 of Ship (Main Engines, Engineering) 30,000 Sensor Array 1,000 (3) Main Thruster 10,000 (3) Auxiliary Engine 8,000 Heavy Laser Cannons (3) 700 each Retractable Laser Turrets (20) 150 each Retractable Missle Turrets (40) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (100) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 NOTES: 1. Depleting the MDC of the forward 1/3 of the ship will destroy the main weapon of the battlecruiser, the heavy particle cannon. The cannon will cease to function when the forward part of the ship has taken over 4,000 points of damage. When the damage to the forward part reaches 8,000 MDC, the cannon is destroyed beyond any hope of repair. The Command Center is also located here and destroying it will likely kill the command staff (90% Chance) and will force the ship to use the Sensor Array for all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -1 on initiative, -1 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one fourth. Destroying the main sensory array will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. Destroying both will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one half. 2. Depleting the MDC of the middle 1/3 or the rear 1/3 of the ship will destroy the battlecruiser. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 70% chance the ship will violently explode. Thats an explosion inflicting 1d10x10,000 MD to any object within 10 miles. If the ship does not explode, then the ship will be an unsalvageable wreck (though the spacewreck may still be valuable because of the technology contained within the remains). 3. Depleting the MDC of the main thrusters will force the ship to rely on its secondary thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main AND secondary thrusters will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the battlecruiser will still be able to land and achieve orbit using antigravity generators. The maneuvering thrusters will propel the ship at 10kph in any direction. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1180 m Width: 410 m Height: 377 m Weight: 59,000,000 tons (standard) Fold System: Usakigar Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: Usakigar Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Usakigar Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Usakigar Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. MAIN CONVERGING PARTICLE BEAM CANNON: '''The most powerful weapon on the ship. The cannon is hidden in the core of the ship along the main axis, and the ship separates along this axis to fire. The cannon needs five full minutes to power up its enormous capacitors and another full minute to separate the ship before it is ready to fire. The beam itself will last for one full melee and then the capacitors can begin recharging again. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 10 MT (megatons) of TNT. o '''Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 100,000 M.D. per single blast. o Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 208' (63.4 m), it has a explosive radius of 3.25 miles ' and crater of 6,240 feet in diameter and 164 feet deep. o Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every eight minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 2. HEAVY LASER CANNON (2): Located on either side of the main hull, and on the keel, the Heavy Laser Cannons are designed as a backup anti-ship weapon for the Gunship. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship o RANGE: 50,000 miles in an atmosphere. Double in space. o DAMAGE: 1D8x1000 M.D. o RATE OF FIRE: Once per round o PAYLOAD: Unlimited 3. RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (20): The primary anti-warship weapons, (not including the Heavy Laser Cannon,) are the retractable laser turrets positioned across the hull of the ship behind armoured sliding section of the hull. Due to turrets size and lack of agility the laser turrets have great difficulty in attempting to hit variable fighters and other mecha, and have a -12 to hit against mecha, and gain an automatic dodge against blasts from this weapon. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship/Anti-Planet o RANGE: 100,000 miles (160,000 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. o DAMAGE: 1D4x100 M.D. per turret o RATE OF FIRE: Twice per melee o PAYLOAD: Unlimited. 4. RETRACTABLE MISSLE TURRETS (40): These are very similar to the Laser Turrets except that they fire missiles instead of laser beams. They can use several types of missiles according to the mission at hand. Each turret is capable of 360* rotation with a 180* arc. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defense o RANGE: Varies with warhead used o DAMAGE: Varies with warhead used o RATE OF FIRE: Each turret can fire once per melee, and can be combined in any volley combination of at least 10 or more, up to 30 missiles. Volleys can be directed at different targets o PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: · ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Gunship was equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. · LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Gunship had sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 10,000 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 30,000 people at one time. The ship contained enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 5 years (with recycling). · LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS: The Gunship Command Center was equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000-mile/3,200 km range. · SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the Gunship was equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). · SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the Gunship was equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines were mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 2.0 maximum due to hull stress. · SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: As part of the Gunship's sensor systems, it was equipped with subspace sensors that could essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Meltrandi and UN Spacy mecha). Combat Summary: Captain Bonuses Actions:3 Strike: +1 to strike Defense: +3 Roll+2 Targeting System: Can track up to 150 targets simultaneously. MECHA COMPLEMENT: · Quaedlunn-Rau: 100 · Theatre Scout Recon Pods: 3 · Recovery Pods: 3 · Reentry Pods: 4 · Shuttlecraft: 8